Match Game/Quotes
Opening Spiels 1962 Pilot Opening Spiel: "From New York City, NBC-TV presents THE MATCH GAME! (Snap!) This portion brought to you today by the makers of new decongestant Bromo Quinine, the medication that gives you fast, effective big relief for big cold miseries. And now, here's your host, Gene Rayburn!" 60s Opening Spiel: "From New York City, NBC-TV presents/it's time to play THE MATCH GAME! This portion of The Match Game is brought to you today by…(insert sponsor tag) And now, here's your host/With the star of The Match Game, Gene Rayburn!" 1973 Opening Spiel (both pilots): "Get ready to match the stars… Arlene Francis, Jack Klugman, Bert Convy, Jo Ann Pflug, Richard Dawson, and Betty White, as we play the 1973 edition of MATCH GAME! And (now,) here's the host of Match Game, GENE RAYBURN!!!" 1989 Pilot Opening Spiel: "Get ready to match the stars… Brad Garrett, from Night Court, Marsha Warfield, Charles Nelson Reilly, from The Head of the Class, Khrystyne Haje, from Coach, Jerry Van Dyke and Teri Copley, as we play the all-new, star-studded MATCH GAME! And here's the star of Match Game, BERT CONVY!!!" 1970s/1990s/2016 Opening Spiel: "Get ready to match the stars… (insert celebrities' names), as we play the (all-new,) star-studded(, big money,) Match Game (7X/PM)! And now, here's the host/star of Match Game (7X/PM), GENE RAYBURN/ROSS SHAFER/ALEC BALDWIN!!!" 1996 MG2 Opening Spiel: "Julie Brown, David Chokachi, Gil Gerard, Kathleen Kinmont and Rondell Sheridan, today on MG2: The Match Game. Now, here's your host, CHARLENE TILTON!" 1998-99 Opening Spiel (1): "Wanna have the most fun you've ever had watching a game show? (Audience: "YEAH!") All you need is a set… Wonderful stars like… (insert celebrities)… Two great contestants, like… (insert contestants)… 1998-99 Opening Spiel (2): "Looking for the most fun you've ever had watching a game show? (Audience: "YEAH!") Well, COME ON IN! We've got five wonderful stars… (insert celebrities)… And two great contestants… (insert contestants)… Rest of 1998-99 Opening Spiel: And the guy that makes it all happen, our host, MICHAEL BURGER! All here on MATCH GAME!" 2006 Gameshow Marathon episode Opening Spiel: "Get ready to match the stars… George Foreman, Kathy Griffin, Bruce Vilanch, Adrianne Curry, Adam Carolla and Betty White, as we play the star-studded, big money MATCH GAME! And now, here's your host, RICKI LAKE!!! 2008 Pilot Opening Spiel: "Get ready to match the stars… Super Dave Osborne, Sarah Silverman, Scott Thompson, Rashida Jones, Norm Macdonald and Niecy Nash as we play the star-studded, big money MATCH GAME! And here's the star of Match Game, ANDY DALY!!! Quotes "Here we… It really is marvelous to be back with the now version of Match Game. This is your old favorite, updated with more action, more money and as you can see, more celebrities. Now you've met the stars. Here to match them, is our current champion who has already won $1,200. She is Susan Hunter and her new challenger, Wendy Ryan! Let's have a little applause for these ladies." – Gene Rayburn (from the 1973 Pilot) "Now I welcome you Match Game '73. This is your old favorite, updated with more action, more money and as you can see, more celebrities. Now you've met the stars. Here to match them for money are two competing contestants: Stanley Viltz & Joan Rosell." – Gene Rayburn (from the 1973 Premiere) "Many of our contestants are chosen from the audience for future shows so if you'd like to be one, just write to us and send a self-addressed stamped envelope mailed to: TICKETS, MATCH GAME ('73/'74/'75), CBS TELEVISION CITY, 7800 BEVERLY BLVD., LOS ANGELES, CA, 90036." (Match Game ticket plug from 1973 to 1975) "If you'd like to come to the studio out here in Hollywood and see Match Game ('75/'76/'77/'78/'79) in person, (we'd love to meet you and so) write to us and send a self-addressed stamped envelope mailed to: TICKETS, MATCH GAME ('75/'76/'77/'78/'79), CBS TELEVISION CITY, 7800 BEVERLY BLVD., LOS ANGELES, CA, 90036." (Match Game ticket plug from 1975 to 1982) Catchphrases "Both of you are gonna try to match our six celebrities and answering questions. Your gonna get two chances. At the end of the second round, whoever has matched the most celebrities wins, get $100 and has a right to go to a Jackpot Match/our Super Match where you can win over $5,000." – Gene Rayburn (CBS Version) "Both of you are gonna try to match our six celebrities as you can. Your gonna get two chances. At the end of the second round, whoever has matched the most celebrities wins, go to our Super Match where you can win up to $25,000." – Alec Baldwin "Just want to point out to/I'll remind both of you that you'll be trying to match as many of our stars/celebrities as you can. And the winner goes on to play the Big Money Super Match which can pay off over $10,000." – Gene Rayburn (1979–1982 Syndicated Version) "Here on Match Game PM you'll each have three opportunities to match as many of our stars/celebrities/(insert insult) as you can. The one who does that more often will be the winner and that person will go on to play the Big Money Super Match which can pay off over $10,000/$20,000." – Gene Rayburn (PM Version) "We polled a recent studio audience, and they've got their best response/answer to this." – Gene Rayburn during the Super Match "Dumb Donald/Dora is/was so dumb! How dumb is/was he/she?" – Gene Rayburn with audience/panel "Slide it Earl!" – Gene Rayburn "Respond to this for me." – Gene Rayburn "(insert name) said!" – Gene Rayburn "Blank!" – said when the panelists had to fill in a word and match it with the contestant "And now we have this message for you!" – Gene Rayburn "(insert name), you have get (insert number) to tie, and you need to get (insert number) to win." – Gene Rayburn/Alec Baldwin telling the contestant how many matches he/she needed to win or tie during the final Round. "Well (insert name), the best you can do is tie." – Gene Rayburn telling the contestant that he/she needed to tie during the final Round should the other player match all the stars. "You need to match (insert name)/the remaining stars to stay the game and achieve a tie/achieve a tie and stay the game." – Gene Rayburn going to the stars answers during the final Round. "Match/No Match!" – Ross Shafer "Match & Win!" – Ross Shafer "Today's consolation prizes are: (First,) (insert prizes). And now, back to the star of Match Game, Gene Rayburn!" – Johnny Olson Taglines "Gene Rayburn for Match Game ('7X/PM), join us next time. Good-bye!" "This is Johnny Olson/Gene Wood/Paul Boland speaking for Match Game ('7X/PM)! A Mark Goodson (Bill Todman) (Television) Production!" "This has been a Mark Goodson Television Production for…" – Paul Boland Category:Match Game Category:Quotes & Catchphrases